Currently, a fluorescent blackboard is also known as a fluorescent handwritten blackboard, a light-emitting diode (LED) handwritten electronic fluorescent blackboard, an LED fluorescent blackboard, an electronic fluorescent blackboard, or a cable color fluorescent blackboard, etc, which is written using a highlighter. When power is turned on, a light source by an LED chip of a sidewall of the fluorescence blackboard irradiates onto an acrylic panel or an ultra-white glass panel. Different colors for different words are displayed when the highlighter is used to write on the fluorescence blackboard, and different effects are showed, which attracts people's attention. The fluorescent blackboard is mainly used for different industries, such as the electronics industry, the food industry, the telecommunications industry, the stationery industry, and the jewelry industry.
Applicant has designed a fluorescent blackboard, which is a blackboard-like cuboid structure, where height of the fluorescent blackboard is much less than length and width of the fluorescent blackboard. The fluorescent blackboard includes a housing, a circuit board fixed on the housing by screws, a panel attached and fixed on the housing by adhesive tape, a highlighter used to write words on the panel, a battery for power, and an alarm clock. The alarm clock includes a display screen that displays time, buttons that adjust time and sound of the alarm clock. The fluorescent blackboard is battery powered, which is convenient use anywhere and anytime. Furthermore, the fluorescent blackboard is small, which is easy to carry. In addition, the fluorescent blackboard includes the alarm clock to set time according to need, which reminds the user to be on time. The panel is attached and fixed on the housing by the adhesive and a through hole is arranged on the housing and is used for the panel; however, because the panel may be carried during transportation and use, it is easy to tear the adhesive tape, and the panel may be damaged or be lost.